If You Could Do Anything
by LifeIsNotForever-NotEvenClose
Summary: "What would you do, if you could do anything?"


Me: Oh, no! I've lost it!

Jack: *you know, because he's Jack* What? What'd you lose?

Me: The Disclaimer!

JackCome again?

Me: Oh, just this sheet of paper with information about my story on it. I need it!

Jack: We'll help you look.

*Wasabi Warriors spread out and search the dojo*

Eddie: Hey, is this it, Dev?

Me Maybe. What does it say?

Eddie: Dev doesn't own Kickin It.

Me:Yep, that's it. Thanks!

* * *

"Kim, did you-"

"No. You put it in the left upper drawer of Rudy's desk."

"Right, What about my-"

"In your outer backpack pocket."

"Um, do you know where-"

"Your locker."

"Okay. And-"

"In your pocket."

"Thanks."

"Hmm."

Jack laughed. He walked over, placing a kiss on my cheek. "What would I do without you?" he asked me.

I looked up from my book. "Probably shrivel up and die." I said seriously.

Jack considered this. "Yeah, probably." He walked over to his locker, pulling out his phone. "What're you reading?" he asked, scrolling through his texts.

"Math textbook. We have a test tomorrow." I told him, closing the book.

"We do?"

I nodded. "Benchmark."

Jack stared at me. "Oh, shit."

I laughed and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a crop top out of my locker, exchanging them for the textbook.

"Study at my house after practice?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I headed over to the ladies changing rooms. "Oh, and remind me to wash my clothes at your house, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Okay."

I grinned and left to go change.

_~"And that was Muse with Supernatural Black Hole."…"Um, M'am?" …"Hmm?"…"No, it wasn't. That was the first part of your story."…"Oh."~_

"Um, okay. Your turn, I think." Jack said to me as we left the dojo. We had an ongoing game of Truth, and neither of us were giving up.

"Alright." I rubbed my hands together deviously. Jack laughed at me. "Okay, so: What would you do, if you could do anything?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked, stopping in front of his gate.

"What would you do, if you could do anything?" I repeated.

"Well, I'd probably…You know what? I'll tell you inside, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Jack unlocked the gates and the door to his house. "Want anything?" he asked as I followed him to the kitchen.

"Do you have-"

"Yes."

I laughed. "Okay, then that. I'm gonna go start a load, okay?" I told him.

"Mmm-hmm. They're in the dresser or the closet." he said.

I nodded. "Cool." I headed upstairs. Once I got to Jack's room, I walked over to his dresser. Glancing up, I saw all the pictures of Jack and I that he had collected. They covered nearly the whole wall. I smiled. It looked like he had some new ones.

One was of a tournament that we'd gone to recently. Jack and I had been competing as a team. We'd won and the picture was of us after the competition, walking around downtown. Jack'd taken me out to dinner and then we'd explored the city. He was holding my hand and I was leaning in to him. We looked, for all the world, like a young couple in love.

There was another one, too. It looked like it had been taken just this afternoon. It was of Jack kissing my cheek at the dojo earlier.

But my personal favourite was simple. Just me and Jack lying on my bed a few months ago. If you didn't know the story behind the photo, you'd have no idea why I loved it so much. But I knew. It was just after Donna Tobin had broken up with Jack, breaking his heart in the process. I'd comforted him. He was curled into me, his nose buried into my neck. I had my arms around him loosely, but his arms had pulled me tight, like I was his lifeline. And maybe I was. Because I remember that night, the words he whispered to me at 3:39 AM, his lips burning my skin. "I think I love you. I think…I think it's you. Maybe it always will be."

"Kim?"

I jumped. "Shit, Jack. What the hell?" I asked him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, joining me.

I sighed, looking at the photo one last time.

"That's my favourite." Jack said.

"Hmm?" I headed out the door with my laundry. When I came back in, Jack was still standing there. "Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He kept looking at the picture wall.

"What is it?" I questioned, worried about him.

"Kim, come here, please." Jack requested quietly. I looked up at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. "Look." He murmured, pointing. "See that picture? It's my favourite." Jack laced his fingers through mine, and wrapped both of our arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

His favourite picture was the one of Jack and I on my bed. It was _my favourite_. "Mine, too." I whispered.

Jack pulled me closer.

"Do…do you remember that night?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Not really. It's all kind of a blur, really. I remember taking Donna to dinner, then her ending it. All I know after that is that I ran to your house, and you helped me. Just like I knew you would." We were both silent for a while, before Jack spoke again. "Do you? I mean, do you remember that night?" he asked.

I sighed. "I guess not." I said.

Maybe one day I'd tell him that I did. That I held him, and comforted him, and told him I loved him. Tell him what he said to me that night. Maybe one day.

But not today. Not when he still loved Donna. Maybe when he realized what I'd known all along: That I was the one he _loved_, who _loved_ him. The one he _needed_, the one who _needed_ him.

And it was only as I left that I realized that Jack had never answered my question.

"_What would you do, if you could do anything?"_

"_I'd tell you I love you."_

* * *

Okay, guys! I really hope you liked that! There's a referance to an amaing book in here, if you can catch it, I'll give you two extra cookies.

Cabitha, Thanks you so much for being my beta. I know you didn't really do anything to this, but still. Thank you soo much for your kind words about this story. I'm posting it just like you said: No changes. Love you.

Review? I'll make you cookies.

Love you,

Dev


End file.
